Carter Nelson
(Character created by Maniac4Legos, aka WorldwideImage on DeviantArt.) Carter Nelson is the head of the Nelson Manor, located north of the city in which Morion used to live. He is a large dog and can command his waiters and cooks with a simple snap. Within seconds the servants arrive to fulfill his or Lucas' requests. Carter is also fascinated with technology. He has storm proof windows and an electric wall near the front entrance. The wall freezes a person or animal in place but does not cause severe shock. They can still talk and move their head but cannot move any limbs or torso. (Similar to the device Syndrome from The Incredibles uses.) Carter obtained his fortune while investing in businessess. He was known for being a business animal, but was often scrutinized for his business practices. Few knew the actual work, but they were suspicious how he became a big success in a short time. Sometimes he seemed nervous about answering certain questions, but remained mostly calm and set aside his anxiety. Family Life Carter is the father of Lucas Xavier Nelson. Laura Nelson used to live at Nelson Manor but is now divorced from Carter. When the divorce was created, Carter was to have responsibility of Lucas, since he is able to provide him currently with his basic needs. Since the divorce was signed, Carter had not seen Laura again. He still has pictures of her hanigng in the manor, but he refuses to answer questions when guests ask who she is. Since he became a single parent, Carter made a promise to himself. "She thought I was selfish and uncaring? Didn't spend enough time with my family? Well, that'll change. Whatever Lucas wants, Lucas gets. I'll keep some house rules, but I'll try not to be harsh on him. We'll be a happy family, he won't need to worry about mommy." Staying true to his self-made pact, Carter provided using his wealth for anything Lucas wanted. Lucas would even be allowed to welcome friends or his into the Nelson Manor, and even throw parties. Lucas was consumed with greed since his father asked little to no questions about his desires. When Lucas was about 2 1/2 years old, Carter recieved a knock on his door. Two business animals came to request money owed to them. At the moment, Carter was paralyzed with fear, as he knew this was his final warning for a large loan. Unable to answer or pay back, the businessman beat him on his doorstep, then started taking out furniture and delicates from the manor. Lucas ran outside asking his father what was going on. Carter could not answer him. Lucas, understanding that his father was in debt, felt angry at his father for not managing his finances, but also remorseful that he took in anything he wanted. Lucas fled from the manor, and Carter never saw him again. Carter's Quotes "She thought I was selfish and uncaring? Didn't spend enough time with my family? Well, that'll change. Whatever Lucas wants, Lucas gets. I'll keep some house rules, but I'll try not to be harsh on him. We'll be a happy family, he won't need to worry about mommy." Category:Maniac4Legos